


Шанс

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Иногда судьба даёт шанс всё исправить.





	Шанс

Сейчас, когда Курогане не видел и не слышал Фая, тот вполне сносно насвистывал весёлый мотивчик, беспечно идя вперёд по магическому проходу. Фай не сомневался, что все его спутники сейчас приближаются к пёрышку по таким же проходам-тоннелям, сплетённым из магии. Всё-таки сила пёрышек невероятна. Даже самому Фаю пришлось бы попотеть, чтобы создать нечто подобное, а тут… вряд ли нынешний владелец пёрышка был таким уж искусным магом, но он оказался достаточно умён и сообразителен, чтобы создать защитное поле вокруг клочка воспоминаний принцессы Сакуры. Это поле разъединило их команду, направив каждого по своему пути. Интересно, что их всех ждёт: испытание или кара?

Всё-таки испытание — понял Фай, когда увидел тонкую фигурку маленького мальчика с золотыми волосами и ярко-синими глазами — брат, каким он был до заключения в раннем детстве.

Фай остановился и безуспешно попытался сглотнуть, но враз пересохшее горло просто напрасно дёрнулось. Ужас, вина, безысходность, надежда… Фай не смог бы сказать, что он сейчас чувствует. Он молча стек на пол — ноги больше не держали — и жадно всмотрелся в детское личико. Брат, оказывается, был очень красив, совсем не похож на то изможденное, иссохшее и заросшее патлами существо, чье тело он оставил на Целесе. Руки сами взмыли вверх и вперёд. Фай не собирался ничего делать и даже не осознавал, что стоя, на коленях, протягивает руки брату. Он не молил о прощении — не заслужил. Он вообще не молил, просто вглядывался в родное лицо того, кого убил из собственной ничтожной трусости. Как будто его жизнь стоила такой платы!

Лицо брата стало мутным и поплыло куда-то вбок. А потом приблизилось, и Фай почувствовал, как крошечная тёплая ладошка стирает влагу с его щёк.

— Хочешь всё исправить?

Брат смотрел такими ясными глазами, с такой любовью, что Фай разрыдался, прижимая к худой груди детское тельце. А фальшивка ласково гладила его по волосам и что-то успокоительно шептала на родном — оказывается, Фай его ещё помнил — языке.

Конечно фальшивка, ведь брата больше нет среди живых, а пёрышко, несмотря на всю свою силу, не сможет вернуть жизнь тому, кто уже мёртв.

— Нет, не может — согласился с его мыслями призрак. — Но может вернуть тебя назад в прошлое, и тогда ты сможешь назвать правильное имя.

Фай поднял влажные глаза на призрака и привычно улыбнулся — доброжелательно и фальшиво. Влажные щёки и распухший нос придали его лицу совершенно жуткое выражение, подчёркивая диссонанс с улыбкой. 

— И обречь брата на то, что чувствовал сам все эти годы? — Фай медленно встал на ноги, погладил малыша по золотым волосам нежно и печально. Пусть фальшивка, но Фай был так рад увидеть его. А теперь надо идти дальше, вернуть пёрышко владелице. Фай прошел мимо призрака легко и упруго и замер, словно с размаху налетел на невидимую стену, когда за спиной раздался вопрос.

— А может, ты хотел бы попасть в прошлое Курогане, чтобы всё исправить ?

 

Когда в бесконечно унылом тоннеле мелькнули край лилового платья и прядь длинных волос, Курогане сорвался с места и помчался за тенью принцессы Томое так, что магический пол под ногами смялся в гармошку. Тоннель вдруг начал извиваться, как чувство юмора придурочного мага, и за каждым поворотом Курогане успевал увидеть лишь край знакомого платья.

— Эй! А ну верни меня домой! — Курогане уже не верил, что спринтерский забег устроила настоящая принцесса, но остановиться было выше его сил. — Да стой же ты!

— Какой Курогане шумный и грубый, — раздался за спиной совершенно не запыхавшийся голос двойника Томое. 

Курогане резко остановился и развернулся, длинная рука плетью рассекла воздух в бесплодной попытке поймать источник звука. Существо из плоти и крови не смогло бы увернуться, но Томое, притворно придерживая у глаз вышитый платочек, хитро смотрела на него в сантиметре от кончиков мозолистых пальцев.

— Кто ты, и что тебе надо? — Курогане сложил руки на груди и грозно посмотрел сверху вниз.

Принцесса рассмеялась и изящно пожала плечами тем ломким в своей незавершенности движением, которое бывает у девочек на пороге превращения в девушку.

— А тебе, Курогане? — Глаза Томое лукаво и игриво блеснули. — Хочешь исправить всё? Вернуться в тот момент, когда рука с мечом только-только появилась в портале и ещё не успела убить твою матушку? Я могу это сделать. Могу отправить тебя в прошлое.

Взгляд Курогане почти физически потяжелел, а скулы заострились. Мужчина словно закаменел. Казалось, щёлкни по нему пальцем, и он рассыплется сверкающими осколками, настолько он перестал походить на живого человека. Томое смотрела всё так же лукаво, прижимая изящную ручку к безупречно свежей щёчке. А потом распалась надвое, когда меч Курогане мгновенно рассек её пополам.

Курогане тяжело убрал меч в ножны, отвернулся от вороха цветного шёлка на полу тоннеля и продолжил было свой путь, когда за спиной раздалось почти нежное:  
— Фай Ди Флоурайт. Хочешь спасти его?

— Пёрышко-пёрышко! Пёрышко к пёрышку! — весело напевала Мокона, радостно подпрыгивая и размахивая над ушами пёрышком Сакуры. — Мокона нашла пёрышко Сакуры! Мокона молодец!

— Мокона самая лучшая, — согласилась принцесса Сакура, беря белую зверушку на руки. Рядом стоял и тихо светился от радости Шаоран, встречая задержавшихся в магических переходах ниндзя и мага.

— Фааай! — Мокона еще активнее замахала пёрышком. — Вы опоздали! Мокона уже сама справилась!

— Какая ты молодец, Моко-чан, — Фай приветливо улыбнулся, а Курогане цыкнул у него над плечом.

— Куро-ня злюка! — Мокона угрожающе махнула пёрышком на ниндзя и вручила его Сакуре.

Под ворчание о белых булках пёрышко медленно погрузилось в грудь принцессы. Шаоран прикрыл глаза, пережидая момент — он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому зрелищу и каждый раз внутренне дрожал от восторга и благоговения. Волшебный момент разрушила Мокона, распахивая призрачные крылья — пора идти дальше. 

— Нэ, Куро-сама, — Фай окликнул Курогане за миг до того, как тот шагнул в портал. — А что бы ты изменил в своей жизни, если бы мог?

— Если бы я изменил, то это была бы не моя жизнь, — после недолгого молчания ответил Курогане, не поворачиваясь к лживым синим глазам.

— Так я и думал, — Фай печально улыбнулся и шагнул следом.


End file.
